Red Apple
by Polarmars9000
Summary: Its Little Macs first day at Applebloom's school but Applejuice told Little Mac to help him out with some chores with Applejack and Applebloom agreed to Little Mac but sometime later she got bullied by Diamond Tiara and Sliver Spoon she cried to Little Mac for Diamond Tiara for punching her in the face and pushing her to the ground them the next day Little Mac came to school and
1. Little Mac's first day

/Story: Red Apple

/chapter: Little Mac's First Day

/Author: Polarmars9000

Red Apple

by Polarmars9000

it was a nice sunny day in ponyville where the birds are chirping and the sun is shining beautifully the school of fillies and colts in ponyville rang

and everypony was getting ready a couple of yards from the school we come across a Red Colt named Little Macintosh and a yellow bow filly named Applebloom

there walking togther til Little Mac stoped a few yards from school " have a good day Applebloom okay" then Applebloom stoped Little Mac "Little Mac why are you going back to sweet apple acres"

then Little Mac responded " well my Big brother and your Big sister need some help on some hard chores on the farm" then they hold hooves with each other they blushed but Little Mac was still looking at Applebloom

Applebloom looked away for a while then looked at Little Mac " dont worry i will come back tomorrow okay" then they still looked at each other holding hooves " oh okay Little Mac i'ah understand that"

then Little Mac gave Applebloom a kiss on the cheek which gasp and suprise her " tell scootaloo and sweetie belle i said hi k Applebloom" then he giggled and ran away to Sweet Apple Acres

"did he just" then Applebloom stoped cuz the bell rang again then she head right into school when she got right to school she talked to sweetie belle and Scootaloo "hey girls " "APPLEBLOOM" the girls said

then they looked confused " wheres Little Mac" then Applebloom responded " well he had to help my big sis and his big bro to help them out with some hard chores but he said he will be back tomorrow also we hold hooves togther felt like i was embrassed

and before he left guess what he did" Applebloom asked "what" the girls asked and Applebloom felt blushed "he kissed me on the cheek" then the girls weree suprised " woah he did what did it feel like" the girls asked

"well it felt pretty sweet but it felt like i was in a flower or i was embrassed but it felt nice" then the girls responded " well okay Applebloom you lucky you have a boyfriend or i meant coltfriend none of us got a coltfriend yet but we well eventually and little mac is part of our CMC group"

then they high hoove each other and head in to school

meanwhile Applejuice and Applejack were on a tree making out but furst they were about to talk to each other " Oh Apple Cutie you are a such a bad apple you know what i mean" then Applejuice giggled " oh Applejack are are so cute i just want to gobble you up "then she giggled they make out for a while " ohhhhhh" both said making out

then they were about to kiss again til " Applejuice...Applejack" then they let go of their mouths and see Little Mac running to them " okay Big bro im here" then he sees Applejuice and Applejack are hugging eachother " oh i see you guys were making out cuz i can tell by that hugging of yours" thn Applejuice was suprised

"oh ... right haha" then Applejack and Applejuice let go and blush each other and they both giggled and they looked at Little Mac " okay Little bro lets do those chores" then threy did the hard chores they did apple bucking, applepicking, and making fine Applejuice and some other chores they did it in 9hours

"man that was a lot of chores we did little brother and Applejack" then Applejack "eeeyup the Apple bucking was a lot of fun" then Little Mac responded " oh yeah the chores made me a little tired so 'yawn' im going to take a nap so bye big brother you little love apple hahahaha" then Applejuice smilies at his brother " okay little brother bye see you when you wake up" then Applejack responded "bye Little Mac you little rascal" she giggled

then she got way close to Applejuice and kiss him on the cheek which make him suprised make his heart beating so hard and dark smoke comming out of him "uhhhhhhhhhhh" Applejuice said fainting voice then he fainted by a tree and Applejack giggled and she took a nap with Applejuice hugging him for some comfort and loving him

meanwhile Applebloom in school was getting bullied by Diamond Tiara and Sliver Spoon in the middle of recess Diamond grabbed Applebloom and stuck her to the schools back "so what happend to your friends Applebloom did they ran away or they just dont want to help you" Diamond asked then Applebloom responded " they just ran away cuz you guys are the bullys in this school" then Diamond Tiara got mad and stook her more "well we know that we have been since the first day and you dont forget it

blank flank" Diamond Tiara said "and besides since Scootaloo and Sweetie belle ran away from you i gonna get you something that you havent exprenice before" then she moved Applebloom away from the school and push her to the ground "a fractual beating" both Sliver Spoon and Diamond Tiara said then they beat up Applebloom til recess was over "well you lucky to survive Applebloom but next time you wont be so lucky see you inside the school buliding" "BLANK FLANK"

then they laughed and Applebloom got up still injured even her bow is ruined sweetie belle and scootaloo see Applebloom really badly injured "APPLEBLOOM" then they run right to her "applebloom my gosh she is badly injured we need to go in school and tell to fix Appplebloom Wounds" Scootaloo said the girls hold applebloom as they try to go inside into the school then 4 hours was passed and the school bell rangs the students walked out of school and head back to their homes applebloom

was the last one her wounds were better the bow of hers been fixed but applebloom still a little wounded then she walked away from school to Sweet Apple Acres then Mrs. Cheerilee came out of school and annouce her children "alright my students remember tomorrow well have a new student in school" snips, snails, and pipsqueak were wondering about the new student " man theres gonna be a new sudent coming to school" pipsqueak said "im so excitied" snips sniffed and rool his eyes "yeah i wonder what this new student might look like" snails said then they walk with each other to hang out

applebloom rushed to Sweet Apple Acres sniffing and crying at the same time and still running til finally got to Sweet Apple Acres and try to find Little Mac

Applebloom finally found Little Mac and she still Crying about Diamond Tiara and Sliver Spoon Little Mac try to calm her down and try to make her stop crying but she still is though " what wrong Applebloom" Little Mac asked Applebloom sniffed " two bullys that i know in school just beated me up and i never got over it" then Little Mac have a instant Flash back of how he gets bullied by two of his classmates Emerald Titan and Platinum Fork then the flashback was gone and made Little Mac mad "who are these bullies names Applebloom" then she responded " Diamond Tiara and Sliver Spoon"

"well heres some thing if those girls are gonna beat you up tomorrow i will kick their butts them til they give up" then Applebloom started to calm down "really... you well do that for me " Applebloom asked Little Mac love Smilied at Applebloom " yes and all my strength and my heart i will beat those girls for you" then Applebloom snifed then anf gives hima hug which make Little Mac like he got hit by a stinger "mm" Litle Mac muffled then Applebloom looks up at Little Mac "thank you Little Mac" then she sniffed again Little Mac smilied cuz of the hug that Applebloom gave him but hes mad at Diamond Tiara dn Sliver spoon

The Next day Applebloom and Little Mac woked up and had Breakfast Applejuice and Applejack were Getting their little siblings ready for their school "okay Little Bro hi hope you have a great day at Applebloom's school it will be your first day there" applejuice said then Little Mac sniffed " i know Big Bro me and Applebloom will have a spectular day at school and brother... have a good day with yea Applejack here" then Applejack giggled "oh Little Mac come over here you litttle rascal" then Applejack gave Little Mac a noogie which he stop her in a little while Applejuice giggled and looks at Applejack " you lcan let go of him now"

then Applejack let go of Little Mac and he nuzzled Applejack cuz of been Little brother and Big sister Applebloom loved that and she huged Little Mac and they head down to school "Bye big Bro bbye Big Sis" both Applebloom and Little Mac said then Applejuice and Applejack waved at their little siblings "oh i just love that my sis and Little Mac are just cute couples did you think o' so Applejuice" then Applejuice responded "yeah yes i do they do sure make a cute couple and both of us are too" Applejuice said then he grab Applejack and she giggled " Oh Apple Cutie" "oh Applejack" then they both walked togther to make out again on a tree cuz they want to joy the outdoors

Applejack kissed Applejuice on the cheek and made Applejuice suprised "huhhhhhhhhh" Applejuice said when he loved that kiss on the cheek and felt like he was trapped in love and applejack and Applejuice looked each other love smiling

meanwhile Little Mac and Applebloom were still walking each other to school they were a couple of yards from the school and they still walked to school til they got there and everypony looks at Applebloom and Little Mac everypony except for Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle wondering whos the colt thats next to Applebloom " oh my gosh whos is that dude next to Applebloom" everypony wonderd " thats must be that new student Ms. Cheerilee was talking about" Snips said then everypony go where Applebloom and Little Mac is except for Diamond Tiara and Sliver Spoon which there are not there yet "um excuse me Applebloom" Little Mac said then she accepted and go where scootaloo and Sweetie belle is

"told you girls we would come" Applebloom said to her friends then everypony in where Little Mac is were looking at him smiling and try to talk to them "okay guys one at a time " Little Mac said then eevry pony slient "whats your name" pipsequak said " well my name is Little Macintosh but you can call me Little Mac for short" snips and snails blinked and waved a hoof "oh where do you live" both said then Little Mac looked at snips and snails" actually i live an alternate universe" then everypony was suprised except the CMC , Diamond Tiara, and Sliver Spoon "yes yes i knowit is pretty weird though but heres something the universe i live in is actually more advnaced than this universe

and everyone in this universe is genderswapped and some changes" "woah thats amazing" everypony where Little Mac is said "you not too bad for an Earth pony" Featherweight said then Little Mac gave Featherweight the look " so you guys think im an earth pony" "yeah becuase you look like one" everypony said then Little Mac shake his head and blinked and check his hooves " well okay guys im gonna show you something that im not an earth pony" then Little Mac lighten using the power of his hooves and lifts up two rocks everypony was suprised that hes using magic to lift those rocks he swosh them around perform some things that unicorns cant do with using magic then he breaks the rocks apart

and Little Mac stops his hooves with the magic and put them down everypony was suprised of what Little Mac is showing to them "so what do you think" everypony justlooked at him suprised " that...was...AMAZING.. Little Mac that was awsome you lift those rocks with magic without in aid of a horn how can a pony like you do that" Pipsqueak asked then Little Mac looks at Pipsqueak " well i tell you this im not one of the types in this univer but the one where me and my big brother live im a hybrid pony" then everypony was suprised " A HYBRID PONY... WE never heard that before" then Litle Mac looked away for a while then look back to his new classmates

"well i tell you this a Hybrid is an earth pony but with the dna of a unicorn and a pegasus like alicorns also they can transform into a monster or an animal but only one thats in their dna and heres something some hybrids like my big bro and possibly me have some dark power inside of them that sometimes can get outta control or in control me i cant transform now cuz i dont have that power yet hybrids unlike alicorns hybrids have some power from that GMA that inside of them and hybrids are the masters of magic and flyin but we dont much fly but sometimes we use our magic to fly some hybrids have an ablity to fly with out wings and use magic and like pegasus and alicorns hybrids do have an ablity to walk on clouds and some hybirds cant have an ablity to control and touch them

hybrids can use their heads or hooves to use magic i meant their brains also heres something like Alicorns Hybrids are rare but not very rare comapred to Alicorns cuz GMA is rare and omay you thinking what is GMA well GMa stands for Godzilla Monoribonucleic acid its rare if GMA gets on you completey you become a Hybrid if it doesnt go you completely but partially or something you become something else a alicorn, unicorn or a pegasus not an earth pony cuz that happends if the GMA does not find your body and have the DNA from your parent pony you become an earth pony iknow dont exist hewre but Me and My big bro are the first ones to be hybrids in this universe"

"woah awsome Little Mac well make you our new friend in this school" snails said " why thank you colts and fillies what are your names anyway" then everypony introduced theirselfs " im featherweight" "im Snips" "im Snails" "im Twist" "im Pipsqeuak" "okay okay i under stand you guys are the best classmates i ever seen" then Diamond Tiara and Sliver Spoon appered and see Little Mac " So you must be that new student that Ms. Cheerlie was talking about" Diamond Tiara said then Litle Mac looked back at him and sees Diamond Tiara and Sliver Spoon looking like Emerald Titan and Platnium Fork "and you must be the bullies that Applebloom was talking about"

then Diamond Tiara responded " yeah so she and her friends are brats and i see you dont have have a cutie mark yet" then Little Mac gave her the look and look mad " yeah so whats with the crap you have and i heard you beat the Frickin crap of Applebloom yesterday and heres something... im...gotta...kick...your...frickin butt" then all the ponies were suprised "ooooooooooooooooooo" everypony said to Diamond Tiara and Sliver Spoon then Diamonfd Tiara got a little straight "oh so you want me and sliver to fight you it will be too easy" Diamond said " thats what you think" Little MAc said then Diamond and Sliver charge at Little Mac but he jumped from that attack

"WHAT so i see it wont be too easy but well still beat him up" diamond said then Little Mac launch a punch at Diamond making her tiara fling off of her mane and hit the school "my Tiara" Diamond said then SLiver got Little Mac but he hit slivers head then Little Mac stangle one of her legs and punch her right on the bottom of her butt and he throw Sliver around til her glasses came out and throw right at Diamond then he jumped rught at Diamond and Sliver so many minutes came by and l?e Mac beat the crap ot of Sliver and Diamond " Okay okay you win Little Mac we give up " then Little Mac punch one more timE at Diamond and Sliver in the face

and they got knocked out from that punch now there severly injred then Little Mac stomp on Sliver's glasses and Diamond's Tiara he used his magic to grab Diamond Tiara and SLiver Spoon to sip them around he keeps doing that til 19 seconds later he put them down not gently but make them fell 3ft from the air they got hit in the ground but still bot waked up Little Mac crackle his hooves and walk right to them " thats for beating up Applebloom yesterday" then he looks back he looked suprised when everypony was suprised "oh uhhhhhhh" "Little Mac... that was amazing" Applebloom said then she tackled him with a big hug"mmm" Little Mac groaned when Applebloom tackled him 


	2. Applejack and Applejuice breakup

/Story: Red Apple

/chapter: Applejack and AppleJuice Break up

/Author: Polarmars9000

Red Apple

by Polarmars9000

Everypony was suprised that Applebloom huged Little Mac then they yelled hooray at Little Mac " Little Mac that was Awsome how teach you those moves" SNips asked then Little Mac responded " well lets just say that my big bro told me how to fight"

then everypony sees as they let go of Little Mac and he fells to the ground " hey there my students" "hi Ms. Cheerliee" then Little Mac was suprised cuz reminds of Little Mac's teacher

then Ms. Cheerliee looks at Little Mac " oh you must be our new student whats your name" then he responded " My name is Little Macintosh but you can call me Little Mac" "hi there Little Mac my name is Ms. Cheerliee and im the teacher of ponyville school"

"i see that and you already mah big brother right" then smiled " of course i do i saw him and his friends when they were heroes with Applebloom's big sister and his friends

"i met Applebloom a couple of days ago when me and mah big brother were teleported from another universe" then was suprised " your from another universe" She asked

then snips responded " thats very true and he told us hes a hybrid a type of pony thats not in this equstria" then looked at Little Mac and thinked "huh a hybrid thats a interesting type of pony i havent heard before"

then Little Mac responded " mah big brother is also a Hybrid and he also Applejack's Boyfriend" "huh i see well how about we go inside and learn some stuff okay my students lets go in"

then trotted with her students to the schoolhouse then Diamond and Sliver woke up "uaghhhh what just happend" Diamond said then she sees that Sliver Spoon's glasses were off " Ah SLiver YOur Glasses" "DIAMOND YOUR TIARA ITS GONE"

then they saw their glasses and tiara are got smashed by Little Mac " my Tiara and your Glasses are smashed by Little Mac and i cant believe we got beaten by a blank flank that can do combat but also can do acrobatic tricks next time were try to get him once hes in a corner

and cant do acrobatics from there" then they head inside with their broken items 12 hours later it was time out of school pipsqueak and Snips were right by Little Mac taalking about his Apple Family from his universe " wow you and your brother are amazing that you both are Hybrids"

Pipsqueak said "yeah and how today you fighted with Diamond Tiara and Sliver Spoon it was just amazing and you did acrobatics to defeat them again where did you get these moves" "oh my brother he teached me them whe i was a little bit younger teached me acrobatics and do those moves" then Applebloom called out to Little Mac

"LITTLE MAC COME ON I DONT GOT ALL DAY" "sorry guys i have to go " "wait Little Mac" then he stops "are you Applebloom's Boyfriend" then little Mac responded " yes i am" then they both gasped then Little Mac ran off to Applebloom "so what did you guys talked about" then little mac sniffled and rub his nose

"oh we talked about how it was awsome that i fight Diamond Tiara and Sliver Spoon and how my brother teach me those moves and acrobatics" then Applebloom nozzled Little Mac "so um Little Mac i might hang out with my friends today are you gotta hang out?" Applebloom asked "um i might be hanging out with my Big Bro after he hangs out with Applejack" Little Mac said

then Applebloom agreed " well okay Little Mac so lts head home"

Meanwhile Applebloom was Telling her big sis all about what happend " HE Did WHAT" Applejack asked when yelling at his sis " fighted the two classmates of mine diamond Tiara and Sliver Spoon" Applebloom said then Applejack mocked a hoove on her face and rub her face with her hoove

" i'uh cant believe wha' just happend in school Little Mac fighted in school why Applebloom why did he do that" " 'um sorry sis but he do that because they beated me up yesterday and Little Mac done that to protect me and have pay back" then applejack slient her "okay Applebloom i under stand but who teach him how to fight"

then she let go of Applebloom "maybe Applejuice little mac said that his brother taught him those moves i saw" then Applejack was a little mad at start " you know what Applebloom right now i have to do sometything okay can you please excuse me?" Applejack asked " Oh okay sis i hope what you y'all doing"

Applebloom said then moved out of the way cuz Applejack is mad At Applejuice so she head right to the barn where Applejuice is painting and grabbing some hay and adding it to the carriage Little MAc was 'bout to enter but he sees Applejack fast walking to the barn with a very angry face

then when she enters Applejuice looks at her " oh hey Applejack...whatsup" then she still walking to him til ha couple of seconds later " uhh why are you mad at me" then Applejack smack Applejuice on his cheek " oooooowwwww why did you do that for" then Applejack responded " thats for teaching Little MAcintosh how to fight"

"well yeah so" Applejuice said Applejack still looked mad at Applejuice " so why did you do it Applejuice" Applejack asked Applejuice thinked " well i tell you this i teached them how to fight so he wouldn't get beatup at school" applejack still angry at Applejuice " well i will tell you this that your little brother just beat on two Little foals at school today Applebloom told me that"

then Applejuice was shocked " whhhat" then Little Mac which he's listening to Applejack and Applejuice agrueing each other was shocked " why e they mad at me i done that Because of Applebloom i was trying to protect her" then Applejack start to say something " he really needs to be careful of what he fights" "well maybe you need to shut the crap up" Applejuice said then Applejack was shocked " What how dare you said that to me Applejuice"

Applejuice rolls his eyes and got mad at Applejack " mybrother can fight anything he wants except for good ponies and his former teacher" then Applejack got mad then she calmed down " you know what... thats it if you wont deal with your brother...WERE THORUGH" that made Little Mac shocked with Suprise " there breaking up" he stand there for a while then he cries " this is all my fault idf Diamond Taira and Sliver spoon wouldn't have beaten up Applebloom

none of this bullcrap would have happen" then he rans away from the barn Applejack walks away from the Barn and fell ignored " well fine then you sackof Crap" Applejuicesaid then he runs away from the barn and heads to one of the tress but the one with weird branches he still angry at Applejack for making him go pissed off and say a mean thing to Applejack

Little Mac heads right into the house where Applebloom, Big Macintosh, and Granny smith is

"what they Broke up" Applebloom asked Little Mac cries " yes i never seen my brother acted like that before acting Applejack like that thats not my brother my brother is always a gentleman cowboy i know he gets mad some of the times but i never seen him got mad at a lady escpially the most important one he loves that is my new BIg Sister" then she still cries Applebloom trys to calm him down " its okay Little Mac my sis acts like that sometimes but she doesn't know what it feels like"

then Little Mac responded " i Just lost the Big Sister that i always love and you lost your Big Brother that would like you a lot" then Applebloom felt sad cuz of what Little Mac said then walk out of the room and Little Mac still crying to the point he stops crying sniffs and lays in the room for a while thinking what should he do next and try to get Applejack and Applejuice back together

Applejack is still mad she is at a hill and Applejuice is on one of the trees feeling depressed will they get back together? will find out in the further chapters in this story episode


	3. Brother and Sister Conversation

/Story: Red Apple

/ Chapter: Brother and Sister Conversation

/Author: Polarmars9000

Red Apple

by polarmars9000

Auother's Note: there will be a Twilight and Spike part so dont be an asshole about it

Applebloom and Little Mac were having dinner at the table with Granny Smith and Big Macintosh Applejack and Applejuice were outside still be far away as possible

Applejack is somewhere on the top of the hill looking at the sun and Applejuice is on one of the trees looking at the same sun as it sets Applejuice eats one of the Apples on the Apple Tree hes on

Applebloom and Little Mac have finished some of the food on the table and they were full along with Big Macintosh and Granny smith " oh man am i full" Little Mac said "yeah im full too" Applebloom Replied

" EEEeyup" Big Mac said " oh i couldn't eat another bite" Granny said then everypony after dinner go wherever they want meanwhile Applejuice is still looking at the same sun that Applejack is watching also he some of the times look at

a picture of Applejack some of the times Applejuice feels like he hadnt see her for a while but they just seen each other hours ago but thats okay though well never mind about that meanwhile Applebloom and Little Mac were both Hanging out

" you have got to catch me Applebloom" Little Mac said Applebloom blinked " okay little mac im about to catch you" Applebloom is still chasing Little Mac there playing a game of tag and one at a time they tagging each other

"Tag youre it" Little Mac said then Applebloom Taged him back "Come Back Here hahahahahaha" Little Mac said then he stops Applebloom stoped too " whats wrong Little Mac are you bored of this game" Applebloom said " oh um no its just i have this feeling that my brother is in trouble or something

but i know hes not in danger but i dont know where he might be hmmmmmmm" thn he thinks about an idea it goes about 3 minutes then he got the idea " ahh i got an idea lets try to talk to our older siblings to reason with them" "good idea Little Mac i go with my older sister and go with your Older Brother" Applebloom said

"okay then applebloom lets go find them and try to reason with them" they bro hoof and go to fnd where their older sister and brother is and try to reason with them

Menwhile Applejack is sniffing cuz she feels like shes heart broken and feels sorry for herself " oh Apple Cutie i hope ya'll we can be back togther sometime"

then she sobs meanwhile Applebloom was looking for Applejack" SIs Sis where are you SISSSSSSS" then Applejack hear a voice "huh wha' wwas that" then she sees her little Sister

"Applebloom Applebloom!" then Applebloom just runs to her " hey Applejack i came over here to reason with you just you and i as sisters like he did in those past events you and i"Applebloom said

"oh okay Applebloom what do you'll want to talk about" then Applebloom responded " you and Applejuice" then she felt sad "oh okay" "i heard from Little Mac you guys broke up"

"yeah we did i cant believe i was that stupid i didnt know Little Mac would fight like a stallion and was portecting you from Diamond and Sliver" then Applebloom responded " i know but applejuice is a great boyfriend and a great big brother and Little Mac is a Great Little brother that you love and an amazing boyfriend"

applejack slient her" i know i know but right now i feel like dont want to be anyone except for you right now" then she let go of Applebloom " oh Okay you and Applejuice well Eventually get back together i know that for sure" Applebloom said then Applejack grab her hat and give away a tear " i know applebloom i know i hope so too cuz i still love Applejuice even though we break up i still Love him"

"im okay with it Sis iknow we have Big Macintosh as a big brother but its just Big Macintosh most of the time hangs out with himself anddont hang out with us much" "i know Little Sis but dont worry about that you do glad you have Little Macintosh to hang out with right?" Applejack asked " Right and Applejuice too hes just that second big Brother that hangs out with me some of the times along wih you Applejack"

"hmmmm i see Applebloom now come right by me and lets enjoy this sunset okay" then applebloom trotted to Applejack and watch the sunset with her big sister Meanwhile Little Macintosh was looking for his Big Brother " big bro Applejuice... Applejuice where are you" then Little macintosh Hears a noise that no pony can sense Before he can hear Applejuice's Dark Smoke coming from one of the trees he sense one of them and finally find one of the tress

that where the dark smoke is coming from Little Mac goes to one of the trees that Applejuice is on " hello is Anypony up there hello" then he hears a voice " leave me alone anypony that is down there just leave me alone i feel like to be alone right now" then Little MAc responded " Brother its me" then Applejuice looked down from the tree poped his head out of the tree branch and see his brother " oh hi Little Mac i didnt know it was you" then he comes down from the tree and talks to his little brother

" brother how come you come to me" "well big Bro its just i want to hang out with you you know like old times haha" then Applejuice gets very angry at Little Macintosh and Little Mac gulped and step away til he bumped a tree "LITTLE MAC" then Applejuice grabs Little mac " woah Brother just calm down what did i do to make you so angry" then he responded " THANKS TO YOU I LOST THE MARE I WILL ALWAYS LOVE IN MY ENTIRE LIFE" Little Mac was terrified and flinched cuz of his big brother in rage and yelling at him " okay brother i thinking you are making me scared please calm down"

Applejuice was still angry and was about to punch him but he sees a flash forward if want will happen if he goes in a terrible rage and punches his brother to death he deels sad shaking his fist trying to be ready to punch Little Mac then he gives up " man...i... just can't do it" "what can't do brother?" Little Mac asked " hurt you i just cant do it your my little brother you the only one that appreciates me after our parents died from an Asteroid blast if i go an terrible rage i would of killed you but i dont want to do it cuz you're my little brother i couldn't punch you you wouldn't like me again"

then he sobs to his brother" its okay brother its okay" little mac stills looks at his brother "im so sorry for being so mad" Applejuice said " oh its okay Brother i know you loved Applejack but lets try to chat with each other" Little Mac said Applejuice sniffed "Okay brother lets go up on the tree" then they both head up on the treeand start to talk each other

Meanwhile Applebloom and Applejack are still talking to each other about different things "hahahaha maybe Big Macintosh should have stick something to a cannon but something funny and blast something thatg might head his head but kind of less harm and makes it funny" Applebloom said then Applejack give Applebloom a hug " i love you Applebloom" Applejack said " i love you too Big sis" Applebloom said then they looked at the sun setting then Applebloom looks at Applejack still looking at the picture of Applejuice and her together she walked closer to Applebloom " Sis i need to ask you this when you and Applejuice first met what was it like"

then she responded " well it was love at first sight when i first saw him i was blown away because he loked like the Most Handsomeiest Colt i ever seen in my entire life i hearted beated so many times feel like i was about to faint but i keep my distance when i nuzzled him was the biggest impact i ever expreniced in my life because he feeled so soft also it feeled like i was about to float away man he was so cute i feeled like i just want to Kiss him all the time but i shouldnt though even though we are an Apple family Society but all day that first day we met each other is make out cuz we mostly loved each other and we plan having Foals one day"

"oh i see i think of Applejuice is the best brother i ever had after Big Macintosh he was kind, he was nice, and i think hes the perfect boyfriend for you Applejack and he would be a prefect Big Brother" then Applejack was looking at Applebloom " I know Applebloom I know but right now me aand Applejuice are in a tight situatuion that we shouldn't be together right now" then Applebloom hugs Applejack " oh Applejack i just hope that you and Applejuice get back together at some point" then Applejack hus Applebloom " I know Applebloom i know" then she letgo of Applebloom" well Applejack i will be heading some where else okay" "okay Applebloom stay out of trouble"

then Applebloom rans off to somewhere else to find Little MAcintosh and play with him meanwhile Little Mac is talking to his Big Bro " okay brother i glad you told me the story of you and Applejack metting each other for the first time but i need to tell you this i hope you and Applejack get back together at some point and shes is a Perfect Big Sis and Girlfriend" then they both huged each other " i know Little Mac i know" then they let go each other " well Brother i be heading somewhere else and try to find Applebloom" "okay brother stay out of trouble"then Little Mac rans off somewhere to find Applebloom a couple of seconds later they find each other " so how did it go Applebloom" Little Mac asked

" it when fine you?" Applebloom asked "yeah it went well soooo what do you want to do now" then Applebloom love smilies at him " maybe we should go inside and play something" then he was suprised " yes i want to do that with you" then they walk each other to the house Applebloom grabed hooves with little Mac he was suprised "she's holding my hoove oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh " Little Mac said in his mind Applebloom still love smiling at Little Mac then Applebloom gives Little Mac a kiss on the Cheek which made him shocked and put him into a stand still" did she...just... kiss me oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh"

Little Mac said again in his mind and starts chasing Applebloom in the process

meanwhile Twilight Sparkle and Spike were working in their home library while Dusk and Barbara is out somewhere to get something for Twilight and Spike

" um Twilight" Spike asked " yes Spike" "i need to ask you something after we finish cleaning the library okay" "okay spike" and a couple of minutes later

they were finished and head upstairs 'okay spike what is your question" then spike reponds " well Twilight to think of it what do you think Of Dusk Because some of those days i seen you and him make out and you both hang out in the park with books or something"

then Twilight Responds " well spike is that Dusk is cute okay he is a comedian after all and he makes laugh so many times i just cant help it hes one of the funniest Comedian Stallions i ever seen but the only one iseen so far he both hang out in the park because we want to get along and talk about ourselfs

it was so fun and Dusk is one of those Stallions that treats you like a lady bring nice and taking care of her hes been reating me like that and i loved it thats how stallions do to their love Mares they treat them like ladys bbut not some of them though but to me dusk is so funny and cute at the same time also hes cute when he do our secert handshake"

"oh okay then Twilight i understand because i like Dusk too hes is a sweet Libarian and a great gentlemen pony i think of barbara is the greatest Dragon in my life we both hang out in the beds and when you guys go out somewhere and we both make out in the library we also work too we both talk about each other and some other things in mind shes the perfect dragon for me" then Twilight giggled

heres Dusk and Barbaraa coming from the door "Twilight im home" Dusk yelled to Twilight upstairs " Spike i got you something " then spike jumped and head down stairs and Twilight too she sees dusk has something for her so she head to Dusk " Twilight i have something for you" then pull out his front hooves and it shows flowers " oh Dusk you shouldn't have these are beautiful thanks"

then he blushes " oh Twilight its nothing i just" then he stoped cuz Twilight kisses him on the cheek which make him shocked then Twilight let go and she was still shocked twilight giggled then Dusk blushes again and looks away "Oh Dusk" she giggled again Barbara is where spike is " Spike here it is" then it shows a bunch of gems " oh boy gems where did you find these Barbara" then she looks away and blushes

" well Spike its just me and Dusk found these undergroundand gave some for you and me haha" then She kisses SPike on the Cheek which make him shocked and feel down like when she got kissed by Rarity "she kissed me on the cheek oh my gosh" he breaths in and out Barbara giggles and they both eat some gems Twilight and Dusk head up stairs to make out again alright this is the last part of this chapter findout if Applejack and Applejuice well get back together and two new ponies will appear in the next chapter findout who these ponies are

see you next time

end of chapter 3


	4. Emerald and Platinum

/Story: Red Apple

/Chapter: Emerald and Platnium

/Author: Polarmars9000

Red Apple

By Polarmars9000

Author's note: hey guys if you dont like the part when Applejack and Applejuice break up dont worry they might get back together so you have to see in the next chapter or the next one after that to find out if they did or not

also i will have a cast list but that will appear in the last chapter in fact all of my story series i will have cast lists but they will appear in the last chapter

its the middle of the night and everypony trys to go asleep except for the apple family there were playing some games without Applejuice and Applejack then a few hours they went asleep Applejack and Applejuice were sleeping outside cuz they just want to be ignored right now "geez i do feel like i want to head back into the house but applejack might be there so im staying out here tonight"

Applejuice said then Applejack said the same thing and they both sleep outside in the midddle of a fucking cold night Applejuice and Applejack have found two tree houses that they can sleep in then many hours later it was the next day and Little Mac and Applebloom were eating breakfast and getting ready for school but first Little Mac and Applebloom were trying to find their older siblings

a little bit later they found them in two tree houses from each other " brother how come you were sleeping in this tree house?" Little Mac asked then he responded " well Little Mac i just feel like it so i can be away from Applejack as possible" Applejuice said then he scratch his back with his hoove. " I think you should be in school now" then Little Mac was shocked " oh Crap i dont wanna be late bye brother"

" Bye Little Mac" then Little Mac and Applebloom ran fast as possible to school Applejuice was drinking his favorite Foalhood Drink and heads out side somewhere away from Applejack same as her then they found their own spots a cliff and a tree as fucking usual Applejack on the cliff and Applejuice on a tree seriously are you people fucking nuts never mind lets get back to the story Applejuice still dranks his Foalhood drink again

and looks at a picture of him and Applejack together then just loks at the sky same thing to Applejack they just stand there forawhile then they walk somewhere else in Sweet Apple Acres.

Meanwhile Applebloom and Little Mac were heading to School and of course the bell hadn't rung yet " oh grecious me i glad we got here before the bell rung" Applebloom said they see there class mates including Diamond Tiara and Sliver Spoon that who is bullying PipSqueak "well here we are our class mates Applebloom" Little Mac said they head to the playground to play for a while then Ms. Cherrliee comnes in like the last chapter with her " hello my students"

" hi there " the students said " today my students we are staying out here Because we are gonna do something fun today" "well okay i just hope its not a fun boring activity" Diamond said then they both laughed did that one expression who she turns her eyes and face around then back " nice funny thing Diamond but we doing today are some activites that are helping Bulid muscles and joying the great outdoors" Diamond was despressed

" uhhhh as if this is stupid i mkight or might not give credit of what were doing today it will be so boring" so they did some pushups and do kites, play tag, eat some lunch, do jumping jacks lik and they play with each other all day til the school bell rang " okay Students now its time to go home" " yeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy " "hooray" Diamond and sliver said then they both walked bakc to their homes " i just cant blieve it yester day we got Beaten by a professional fighter boy colt

and he hadn't attack him yet Sliver when we gonna do that hes just too good" then they both thinked " ahhhhh maybe we should find new members" both said " but how we gonna do that were the only Fillys in town that are the Bullies theres no one else gosh dang it lets just walk home then"Applebloom and Little Mac were heading home too " well okay that was an awesome day that we did pushups Applebloom" Little Mac said " yeah and dont forget the kites there were great and we had lunch too"

"oh yeah hhahahahahahahahaha" Little Mac said laughing then they both head home to Sweet Apple Acres where they want to hang out with Applejack and Applejuice when they got there they see Applejck eating a apple from one of the apple trees and Applejuice drinking Apple juice you know his foalhood drink " oh hey Big Bro how come your on the tree again?" Little Mac asked Applejuice just looked away for a while and looks back at Little Mac "oh well i just obvisously want too drinking some Applejuice thats all" then he drinks some more

" oh okay then brother i want to ask you something is it alright if you and me hang out sometime today?" Little Mac asked His brother only ignored for a little bit " oh yeah let me rest and well both play together k Brother" Applejuice said "oh okay then brother well i will be waiting for you and i go play with Applebloom okay" Little mac asked "okay then Brother see you in a couple of minutes okay" Applejuice said " oh okay then brother bye" Little MAc said then Applejuice waves at Little MAc he sits down and enjoys the sun.

Applebloom was asking her sis the same thing and she agreed too she went from the downstairs of her club house Applejack was in there sniffing feeling like she wants to be back together with Applejuice but shes afraid to tell him that cuz it might hurt her feelings when Applejuice might say no or something still looks at the picture of her and Applejuice together she still sniffs and trys to get rid of her tears " Oh Apple Cutie just when" then she puts away that picture and goes to hang out with Applebloom Also applejuice hanging out with Little Macintosh.

Its now another night Applejuice and Little Mac were still hanging out play tag and some other stuff Applejuice was still enjoying hanging out with his little brother and Applejack was also enjoying hanging out with her sister they also did the same things as Applejuice and Little Mac did they keep playing till it was time for bed Applebloom and Litle Mac both head inside she Nuzzled Little Mac he nuzzled back Applejack and Applejuice try to find somewhere to sleep without going inside and seeing each other they found the tree houses and sleep there for tonight

Applebloom and Little Mac were worried about their older siblings " i hope Applejuice and Applejack would take care of themshelves " Applebloom asked "i do think so because they are older than us but i hope so too even though because its usually cold at night" Little Mac said and they both head to their beds Applejuice was trying to sleep compelety but when of a sudden growl wakes him up" wha was that" then it growled again" what in crapnation is that" it growled again then Applejuice looks outside and sees a pack of 8 wolves " what in Crapnation how did a pack of 9 wolves get here"

then one of the wolves is trying to up there and eat Applejuice " holy crap" then he jumps down and do a tackle attack on three of the wolves then the rest of the wolves stand back a little " so you wolves wanna fight dirty well you well have the biggest mistake of your fricking lives coming and messing with a Hybrid Like Me" he Said in his Nightmare-GAMERA voice then he transforms into Nightmare-GAMERA but Partially bot Compelety he got into his shell and flys one by one hey takes out the Wolves and 2 of them have whined " Huh Scared of me now Trds well prepare for a fire spin" then the wolves ran away

" yeah thats right get outta here you stupid wolves" Applejuice said then transform back to his orginial form "heh stupid wolves they have nothing compared to me i hope they head back to the everfree forest" then he heads up and gets back to bed. Meanwhile Applejack was slepping as well until she hears a growl "y'all what was that" it growled again then see looks outside she found out it was the same wolves that Applejuice attacked Earlier "what in Tarnitaion why are there Wolves here but if they are gonna eat me and my family they have to get me first" then see head down and kick the wolves butts Applejack one by one keeps Apple Bucking the Wolves and Hoove punches and do some of Applejuice's Moves that are from him and his acrobatics not Nightmare-GAMERA or his Dark Powers

eventually the wolves were scared and ran off to the everfree forest " Yeehaww take that you stupid wolves head back to the Everfree forest and go cry to your Moms you no good varmins huh what lazy buttholes they are" Applejack said when she is going up to the treehouse to sleepin tonight and heads back to bed.

Its now morning Applejuice woke up and trys to eat breakfast he sees Applebloom and Little Mac at the table he also sees Big Macintosh and granny smith there but no Applejack " whew i glad shes not in here" then Applejuice comes out and sees the rest of the Apple Family " oh good morning brother" Little Mac said "good morning Applejuice" Applebloom said Applejuice looks at Applebloom " Good Morning Little Sister howdy everypony" they said howdy back to Applejuice " wheres Applejack Applejuice" Big Mac asked " i'uh...dont know" " well okay what are you gonna eat today" then Applejuice Thinks about it " hmmm maybe just a regular Apple" "oh well okay then" Big MAc said then Applejuice grabs a regular apple and eats it

"well Brother me and Applebloom are gonna go to school okay" Little Mac said "oh okay brother see ya" Applejuice said then Little Mac and Applebgloom rushed down to school mean while Applejack was geeting some Apples from an apple tree to eat for some breakfast.

Meanwhile Little Macintosh and Applebloom are heading to school " got everything Applebloom" Little Mac asked Applebloom was love smiling for a while til she snaps out of it" woah oh yeah Little Mac i got all my stuff" "well okay lets still head to school if the bell doesn't rang okay" then Applebloom Love Smiles him again " man for some reason Little Mac is just so handsome and a Cool Guy i like when hangs out and Treats Me Like a Normal Friend but we do sometimes hug each other" Applebloom said in ther mind they still ran to school til everyone Except was there" whew i glad were here " Applebloom said then they both hang out with each lother til comes in " good morning my students" then the students look at " hi "

"students we will go inside also will have some new students today actually two of them and they already have cutie marks" then Diamond Responds" i hope there not complete idiots thats for sure" then they laughed Cherrliee looked at the Diamond and SLiver " oh ha ha ha Diamond again like Yesterday" then they all head insideto chat on another " hey students i will go find the new students while you students just chat okay see you in a while" Ms. Cheerliee closes the Door and the Students chat in there " alright Applebloom after school you and i should find a way to get Applejuice and Applejack back together cuz i just cant take it anymore of Applejuice ignoring Applejack" Little Mac asked then Applebloom feeled sad with her head down" well yeah me too Little Mac i cant stand it either" Applebloom said

they huged each other Meanwhile Diamond Tiara and Sliver Spoon were talking about the New kids that might be here at school " so Sliver i think that these new Fillys or colts might be" Diamond said " i dont know they might be nerds with cutie marks" they laughed " or maybe something else" then Diamond thinks " hmmmm it might be new bullies hwel have to find out to see i think it might be nerds" then they laughed again then comes in and sats fdown her desk " okay my studdents settle down" then the Students stoped talking each other " thank you i found the new students and they want to do a introduction so lets be good with this Introduxtion okay" then Ms. Cheerliee and the students watch int he New students come in and they opened the Door the Students were So Surprused cuz the New students look like the Bullies the first they see is a Green colt with a Mane that Looks like a Combination with Diamond Tiara and Butterscotch

has a Emerald Crown and his Cutie Mark is emeralds King's Crown that looks like Diamond's and the second one has An Black and Gery Mane and Tail HAs BLue glasses Like sLiver spoon the Cutie Mark had a fork but like Sliver Spoon has a Shape butits a yellow Circle Orb with some shine put into it SLiver was Surprised to see her Male Counterpart and she was shocked to see him " hello there Ponies and Blank FLanks" the Green pony said then they Walked to the bored thing where they can Introduce themselfs Little Mac was SHocked and Surprised that his Old Classmates Bullies have came " Oh noooooo" Little Mac said then Applebloom looks at Little Mac " you know those two Little Mac" Little Mac is Horrorfided " yes those are the Bullies i know way back to the universe i and the rest of the Others live in My brother's Friends and I " then the two ponies start to SPeak " all of you im Emerald Titan and this is my Best Friend Platinum Fork and we are the the Blankful Two"

"that would be that we dont like Fillies or Colts including a Friend of ours that who dont have cutie marks yet" then Diamond was impresssed " so i see" Diamond said to Emerald that Emerald doesn't hear her voice " oh will okay Emerald Titan and Platinum Fork why not Tell us what you like" MS Cheerliee said to the two then Sliver Love Smilies at Platnium cuz she thinks that hes Handsome and Cute " Hey Diamond" Sliver said " oh Hey SLiver and man youre Loving Somepony" Diamond said knowing that Sliver is Love SMiling at one of the Ponies " oh yes it is him" SLiver points at Platinum Fork " you mean that guy " she points the Green Pony " no not him him the one with the blue glasses" Sliver sighs but more lovely " why do you like him" Diamond asked " Because i think hes cute" SLiver said still Smilingat Platnium FOrk " why not you go talk to him once He Sats DOwn" then SLiver Looks at Diamond " i will Diamond and" and sees Platnium about to sit down" oh here he comes"

then Sliver rushes over her desk here Platnium Fork will be sating down Emerald Sits DOwhn where Diamond is right Behind Emerald" psst hey" then Emerald Was Surprised " hey who said that" then he looks right him and Sees Diamond "well well well i see another Filly that is my future Best friend" Emerlad whispered "oh hey there filly say there you do sure look like me" Emerald said to Diamond " oh thanks my name is Diamond Tiara and i see you dont like Blank Flanks" then Emerald closes his eyes " oh well yeah ther e my subject to bully and sides theres one pony that i mostly bully and that would be Little Macintosh i bully him most which you bully most" Emerald asked "well Emerald that would be her" she pointing at Applebloom " oh her for some reason she does look like Little Macintosh's Older Sister and is that Little Mac's Girlfriend" then Diamond was Surprised " well yes how do you know" "well i seen them huged eachother and thinking myself as them Girlfriend and BOyfriend"

Diamond swaged " well yeah also Little Mac had faced Me aNd SLiver Spoon but we got defeated" "so easily yeah Little Mac we used to Beat him up til his Brother Trained him and since then he keeps beating us up also i got something why not you and i along with your Bestfriend and Platnium Fork team up and we can take down Little Mac and Applebloom also her friends for somereason looks like Sweepy Belle and Scooteroll back to the universe that i and Platnium Fork Live would do you say Diamond" then diamond thinks about she wants revenge on Little Mac also he and Emerlad would become the best of friends after her and Sliver "hmmmmm Deal" then shake hooves " alright once at recess well try to get him and hurt where he is okay" "alright Emerald im with you" meanwhile Platnium Fork was about to sit down until " hey there handsome" some girl voice said then Platnium was Surprised "huh who just said that" then SLiver Spoon waves at him " woohoo" Platnium was SHocked of Sliver

"oh my" He says then He heads to Where Sliver is "hey there" SLiver said Platnium was afraid and BLushed " uhhhh hi" then SLiver looked away and then look back Platnium Fork was still blushing "oh my she looks like me but mot much but still she has a similar Cutie mark to mine and mane instaed of black its white on her mane and tail she does had similar glasses and we have the same colored glasses and our coats have the same color and for some reason im in love with her" Platnium Said to his mind " whats your name" "my name is Sliver Spoon i know your name is Platnium Fork" then He BLushes More " oh okay Sliver hahaha also sometime do you want to you know go out sometime also i think your cute" then SLiver Blushes " Oh Platinum i would love too also i think your cute too" then Platinum was shocked Cuz SLiver Rub noses which Like Butterscotch and Applejuice in A Cross and Arrow Doomsday have a very red face he gasps then SLiver nuzzles him Which Platinum was blushed than before

" oh my Gosh" Platinum said Platinum sits down with the desk feels Embrassed " Oh Platnium i glad you asked me on at Date" Sliver Said then a couple of hours later the school bell rang mean go to home Little MAc and Applebloom had survived from Emerald and Diamond's Attack " man i Can't Believe that Emerald is Good" Applebloom said " i know but i managed to kick his crappy butt" Little Mac said then they head home meanwhile Emerald Sees Platinum feeling Embarrased " well i see youre in love with someone" " well yeah its your friend's friend her Name is SLiver Spoon and she is really pretty" he said shocked cuz he said to Emerald then Emerald gaves Platinum the look and raien th eyebrow " oh i see she likes you and you like her" "whaaaa" then Emerald nodded" yep you like her admit it " "i...i..uhhhh" Platnium said still feel embarrased " come on admit it" Platnium still fells embrassed " no i dont" then Emerald begins to embarassed " yes i know you like her you know what im gotta do right now"

"oh please dont do it" then Emeralsd starts to jump around " you like her you like her you like her you like her you like her" Emerald annoyingliy said he keeps saying til Platinum fork Finally admit it " okay okay Emerald i admit it i do like her i think she's cute and i asker if she want to go out with me sometime" then Emerald Stoped " alright happy now annoyer" Platinum asked " yes i do lover bird" then Platinum look away " well Emerald what you want to do" then Emerald thinks about it " well maybe he can both hang out with you know" then Platinum was Surprised " oh you mean... oh no where nt doing that not right now" then emerald give him the eyebrow " oh yes we are" then he grabs Platinum and rags to where the girls are" No Emerald why do you want to do this" "because ithink you and SLiver would make a great and Cute Couple" Emerald said " please let me go" "never i want to see you and SLiver together" he still grabs Platinum along.

Emerald and Platinum have got to where diamond and sliver were at " here we are" then Emerald let go of Platnium's tail and he sees " oh no its SLivewr i cant let her see me" "where do you think were you going Platinum" Emerald saidwhen he stops Platinum " i...uhhhh" "heelo there boys" Diamond said " oh hi Diamond" Both said then SLiver sees Platinum and she blushes " Oh HEy Platinum" " oh Hi Sliver" " well what are you waiting for go talk to him" Diamond said to SLiver and she gently pushes Sliver right to Platinum along with Emerald Genly Pushing Platinum to SLiver and they bumped each other " oh sorry" Sliver said " oh its okay well Sliver Spoon is ti alright if you and i want to uhmmm" He stoped cuz Sliver was kissing Platinum " oh yeah" both Dimond and Emerald Titan said then Slivers Lets go of Platinum and he blushes " oh my" he said then he faints from that powerful kiss "oh are you alright Platinum" Sliver said Platinum opens his eyes " oh yes ima alright thats great kis Sliver"

then SLiver blushes and looks away from diamond with a embarrased love smlie " and oh sure Platinum i would love doing that tonight" then Platinum Jumped " oh really well okay will okay we well tonight along with Emerald and Diamond" Platinum said Diamond was exicted " oh yes tonight all four of us can go somewhere out to eat with my parents also we can figure a plan to take out the Blank Flanks The Cutie mark crusaders, and Little Mac" then they high hoove each other and head out somewhere that i dont know.

Now end of the chapter the next one you might find out if Applejuice and Applejack get back together try to find out in the next chapter see ya'll soon.


	5. Apple Love

/Story: Red Apple

/Chapter: Apple Love

/Author: Polarmars9000

Red Apple

By Polarmars9000

Author's Note: to Greenrob this chapter might contain the brought back together of Applejuice and Applejack

ALSO TO EVERYBODY ELSE there about two more chapters left then im donr with this fic i move on to Big Bluehood -

Applebloom and Little Mac are at the house eating Dinner sometime then they were done and they meet together " **Breathing** are you going to Applejuice Little Mac for talking"

"**Breathing** yes yes i am are you going for Applejack" "yes why not" Applebloom asked " well both you and i were going to see what Applejuice and Applejack doing and if we find a way to bring them back together"

Applebloom stopped breathing so hard and blinked " yeah okay Little Mac lets do this okay" then Applebloom kisses Little Mac again on the cheek which make leaving him shocked" well so be on my way to Applejack see you Little Mac"

then she ran to see Applejack Little Mac was Still Shocked " oh my she kiss me again on the cheek...i meant like my gosh she kissed me again... whooooooooo" then Little Mac keeps jumping.

Little Mac has been bouncing for a long time then he hits the tree where Applejuice is sitting on"ow" Little Mac said and hit the ground Applejuice poped out his head from the tree and sees his little brother" Little Mac"

Applejuice jumped out of the tree and helped Little Mac " are you alright" "yes i am Brother why not" "oh thank goodness i thought i have a n injured brother to take care of" then Little Mac looked Puzzled " what why do you think think im was badly injured"

then Applejuice was thinking about it "well i don't know maybe you are also i thought was Pinkie or Bubble bit didn't know it was you besides why were you bouncing like Pinkie and Bubble did" Little Mac love smiled " Because brother a cute thing happened that Applebloom finally kissed me on the cheek * Sigh's* i loved that moment tonight and last night"

"whoa thats nice Little Mac also why did you come to me" Applejuice said "well brother two things one i just want to hang out with you two im really getting sick of Tis' Crap that your Away with Applejack 'its getting really annoying brother why not you just go to Applejack and tell her sorry i really want you and Applejack to get back together"

then Applejuice feel bad of what Little Mac just said " oh you do huh well i don't know Little Mac i try to find a way to get back together Because even though we broke up i still love her" Little Mac sniffed " than you brother" then he hugs Applejuice "oh" Applejuice said a little pushed by Little Mac " oh brother" he hugs him back

then Little Mac let go of Applejuice " well brother what do you want to do" Applejuice thinked " well brother i think i wan to be alone right now okay" Little Mac jumped" oh okay brother well see you" " see you brother" Little Mac rans away to see Applebloom Applejuice smiles at Little Mac then He Looks sad as he walks up to his tree " oh Applejack when im gonna talk to you" he sniffed and try to wipe his tears off

" i still Love you" He said hugging the picture he has with him

Meanwhile Little Mac keeps running but when he got to the house Applebloom is not there " oh Applebloom must be still talking to Applejack well i wait" Little Mac sats down to wait for Applebloom to come back and he for a while hes chuckles and Taunts things

Applebloom and Applejack are talking to each other "well Applejack are you going after Applejuice even he might still love you" Applejack feels depressed " I Don't Know Applebloom its that after a couple of days ago i thought i might be away and wouldn't see each other for a while

but since i feel like im heartbroken i do feel like being back together with Applejuice but i think hes still mad at me oh man what i done" then Applejack got down and start to cry " whoa Applejack i do believe that Applejuice is not mad at you hes really upset too also i think he also wants you back"

then Applejack looks at Applebloom and sniffs " you think so" then Applebloom hold Applejack " sure i do sis i still believe he still loves you" then Applejack was still sad " oh okay then Sis can you please play with Little Mac i just want to be alone right now okay" then Applebloom was surprised " oh okay big sis just be careful okay"

" i will okay and Applebloom... good luck with you and Little Mac okay and stay out of trouble" "i will sis and you try to find a way to get back with Applejuice" they wink each other and wave at each other" then Applejack ran fast as she can she also still crying even though Applebloom tried to calm her down she was still crying finally she find she find a cliff that she can try to calm down.

Its middle of the night and still Applejuice and Applejack were still sniffing and crying over the fight they had days ago " what I've done Applejuice what have i done"Applejack said then she looks at her picture again and trys to wipe some of her tears off " oh Apple Cutie i jus' can't stand away from your cuteness and being so handsome"

Applejuice got the same thing til " No im not gonna do this anymore my brother was right i should go to Applejack and how i fell and be back with her cuz i love her" then Applejuice got out of his tree and goes after Applejack meanwhile Applejack goes after Applejuice then they bumped right to each other" oofff" Both said

they got knocked out and they got up " oh Apple Cutie" then she looks away from him " oh Applejack" then he looks away from her too then they start to feel emotions " Applejuice Applejack im so sorry" then they both hugged each other " ya'll Apple Cutie i just feel like we should be back together and dis' is getting really painful"

Applejack said about she feels pain when she is away from Applejuice " ME too Applejack sorry for making you go mad like that to me" Applejack sniffs " me too Applejuice me too" and they both hugged each other and Applejack gives him a kiss on the snout "ohhhhhhh Applejack" then they let go of each other and kiss each other on the lips

then they stop that and start to speak " soon y'all Apple Cutie what do you wan to do now" then a roar came along in sweet apple acres " wha was what" Applejack asked Applejuice grunted " i don't know Applejack that could be" then the animal who made the roar appears and see is a dragon the dragon is a blue dragon with large wings and breaths blue fire not Lorcan the ones you might seen him in chapter 2 of Godzilla's Wrath but this dragon is much larger than Lorcan and had no under mustache like Lorcan and Discord have but can breath blue fire he attacks Sweet Apple acres " its a blue dragon and i think it will destroy our tress and crops" Applejack asked then Applejuice feels Confident " well he huh well not to me both you and i are gotta take this dragon down okay after we defeat this dragon well try to see if we can be aback together okay what will you say Applejack will you help defeat this dragon"

he spit his hoof and try to let Applejack to pound his hoof to and Applejack did spit her hoof and they brohoof each other " alright lets do this Applejuice" Applejack said Applejuice stand down to order to transform to Nightmare-GAMERA" no one terrorizes our farm" and Applejuice turns black then he grows and finally a few flashes he fully transforms to Nightmare-GAMERA he roars like Gamera's roar " prepare to be defeated Blue dragon he get in to his shell and start to spin Applejack runs to the blue dragon

and apple buck him " take that loosely butt hole" "good one Applejack take 'dis you retard Crapper" he still spin and hit the blue dragon sending him to the ground " oh yeah thats how you and i rule Applejuice and 'dis is gonna be a good fight" the Blue dragon gets up and starts a blue fireball at Applejack "whoa" then she dodges " phew that was a close one" then Applejuice launches his breath at the blue dragon which he dodge too but his tail is the one of the body parts that got hurt

the dragon screams "GRRRR" the Dragon growling at Applejuice and Applejack firing his blue fire at Applejuice he made a shield that blocked it "huh take that Stupid Dragon now take this" he Teleported to him and he smacks him with his hand hits him with a powerful force from his hand and hits him again and kicks him sending him righ into a tree. The blue dragon shoots out another fireball and fires his breather again at Applejuice again uses a shield to block the attack "huh are those the moves you o nly got if you do what pathetic moves you do hahahaha"

Applejuice laughs at the blue dragon made him piss off and starts to attack Applejuice punches him on the face and the body " oh you wanna fight normal huh, well lets do this" then Applejuice launched a attack at the blue dragon by one hit one hit he keeps punching and kicking at the blue dragon finally one more punch at the dragon the dragon was badly injured, he was about to be ready to get up and once he does that he punches Applejuice five times in the face and kicks him one time right under the stomach, then Applejack ran up to the dragon and grabs the dragon's neck to strangle him

the Dragon let go of Applejuice and trys to attack Applejack but she still is strangling his neck " you're going down varmint" Applejack said toughly, the Dragon finally grabbed Applejack " Let me go you stupid feller so i can kick your butt" then the dragon nodded and was about to punch Applejack but Applejuice uses his fire blast from his leg and hit the blue dragon sending him to the trees and letting go of Applejack Applejack safely got her way down " nice Applejack but now im about to show you something that i should done years ago" then Applejuice transform back to his original Form but he concentrate as his dark power is about to come back from him " roooraghhhhhhhhhh" he roared, Applejack was shocked that Applejuice had some dark powers inside of him

" what the apples Applejuice you have dark powers" Applejuice opens his eyes and see his eyes are like Twilight and Luna's eyes went they prepare for their powerful magic " yes im one of the special Hybrids in my family that have Dark Powers and have an Ability to fly up when using it" he said also he has Pegasus DNA in Fact Remember in Chapter 1 or 2 Applejuice got right to the blue dragon and starts to attack the dragon he punches, kicks and use his powers against the dragon and finally he uses his ultimate power to defeat the dragon " Applejuice!" Applejack exclaimed a puff of smoke appears when Applejuice launch his ultimate power at the dragon Applejack waits as the smoke fades that the Dragon was defeated and Applejuice was still walking Applejuice was still breathing

then Applejuice feels heart beats in his ears that Applejack can't hear and his powers have been used too much to the point he actually faints " uaghhhhh" Applejuice sighs when he faints " Applejuice Applejuice" Applejack said then Applejuice eyes began to close and they faded.

Applejuice begans to wake up when he did he sees his Little Brother, Applejack, Applebloom , Granny Smith, and Big Macintosh said sitting there when Applejuice Woked up "uhhhh wha just happened" Little Mac was Surprised " Brother" then he hugs him " oh Brother" he hugs him back and after that Little Macintosh let go of his brother "oh my powers i must have used it all against that Blue dragon Dang it i guess i have to wait to charge my powers" "brother what were you and Applejack were fighting " "a blue dragon mah little brother and i use my powers and use Applejack's Assist to defeat the dragon" then Applejack was sniffing and whining that

Applejuice was alright she zoomed right to him to give him a hug " ughhh ah ughhh" Applejuice Grunts and blushed very hardly that has a red face.

" Oh Apple Cutie i just glad you're alright" Applejack whines and cries " Oh Applejack and its gonna be alright its gonna be alright Stop Crying okay" Applejack looks up at him and she smiles and she sniffs again "oh Apple Cutie" " Oh Applejack" they hug each other and Applejack tries to wipe her tears out and still hugs then they let go each other and gave each other a kiss on the lips " yes we got them back together mission completed" Applebloom and Little Mac said give a high hoof then Applejuice was a little mad at Little Mac for fighting the kids and make me and Applejack have a fight but first he trys to ask his other brother for a question " oh Big Mac who drag me to this bed"

" well Applejuice when you was knocked out of your Powers Applejack warned us when were still in bed and what we woke up she said that you were in trouble Applejack tried to carry you but you were too heavy for her and went I and Little Mac came right o you he and i carried you to the bed that you are laying on right now" she looks at it and it was Applejack's Bed " Oh right and yeah i am pretty strong " then he looks at his bother " Brother... Brother you and i Tomorrow after school you and i are need to talk and you need to learn a lesson okay meet me at the tree house tomorrow okay" Little Mac looks worried that he gulped " oh okay bother he he he" then Little mac felled worried of what his brother might do to him he hangs out with Applebloom and heads to bed with her

Granny smith heads to bed too Big Macintosh heads to his own bed and Applejack and Applejuice stays in the bed room making out in the bed. this is the last part what are the four bullies gonna do to Little Mac and his friends find out what their plans are in the next chapter see you there. 


	6. The Bullies's Plans

/Story; REd Apple

/Chapter: The Bullies's Plans

/Author: Polarmars9000

Red Apple

By Polarmars9000

Author's Note: To Everyone this chapter will be short pretty short to be exact so everyone dont be an Asshole about this chapter

Its still night and the Bullies are about to have some plans that they can try to Beat up Little Mac and his friends " alright lets get down to business so whats our plan when we can try to beat up the Cutie Mark Crusaders"

Diamond Tiara said while pound the table and grinning at the same time " well tomorrowq we are gonna fight thecutie mark crusaders that once well do we become the best bullies of the school" Emerald Titan Said he swag around his hoove and makes funny expressions

" well okay heres the plan that first when they comeout well do a surprise attack and after that well fight Sliver i want you on the swing sets Diamond you and i aregonna attack behind the school just in case if Applebloom and Little Mac are at the front of the school and Platinum i want you to hide in the bushes

so no one will see you okay and once i gave the signal we attack okay Everypony" Emerald got his hoove up to everypony that agrees to Emerald and they looked eachother at firat and do some chit chatty and finally they agree " yeahhh" then all of them do a high hoof

"alright Everypony well do it once we get there in the morningand when he get there well do out plans and now guys lets get some thing to drink" so Emerald, Diamond, Sliver, and Platinum get something for a frink and that drink is Orange Juice and they head to bed cuz it was 9:00 in the night.

Meanwhile Applejack and Applejuice were still Making out " Oh Apple Cutie" "oh Applejack" they still kissed each other til a few minutes they stoped " Oh Apple cutie i just Glad you and i are back together" she hugs him " Oh Applejack me too... Me too" Applejuice sighs Applejack also sighs and Whines

they kissed each other again and tug under the beds " oh Apple Cutie" "oh Applejack" they keep making out with each other until Little Mac comes right in " Brother Applejack" "huh what was that" then they got out of the covers and sees Little Mac "oh hey brother what do you want" Little Mac face palmed Himdelf and still looks at Applejack and Applejuice" Is it Alright i can sleep with you two just tonight plaease"

Applejuice and Applejack looked at each other " should we Applejack i dont know my brother never slept with me before and now he really wants too" then Applejack thinks " Oh Little Mac why do you want to sleep with us" Applejack asked to Little Mac " Well you see that is there was no romm on Applebloom's Bed and since then i been sleeping on the floor and feelS cold on the floor" then Little Mac does his Cute Face to his brothewr and Applejuice couldn't Look away from his cute ness

" Sure brother why not" "yeah" Little Mac said quietly then ran to Applejuice and hugs him " I love you Big bro" "i love you too Little bro" Little Mac lets go of Applejuice and heads on the bed Applejuice again hugs his brother and then kiss him on the forehead "Night Brother" Applejuice said " night brother" Little Mac said Applejack hugs Little Mac " oh my Little brother" he hugs him so hard that he squezzes him " oh... my gosh" "im sorry Little MAc you're just so a cute 'lil colt"

Little Mac smiles of what Applejack just said to him thgen Applejack gives Little Mac a Kiss on the cheek which Make Little Mac Blush "hmmm" Applejack giggled also Applejuice smiles too at his brother Applejack gives Applejuice a kiss too which surprised him make his Iris shranked and Smiles stands like a statue for a while he blinks and faints Applejack Giggles " Oh Apple Cutie" Applejack gives him another kiss on the cheek and trys to sleep " oh brother" Little Mac said then he fell Asleep.

Alright end of this chapter the next is the finale of this story Episode okay well see you in the next chapter.


	7. The CMC Vs The Bullies Plus Little Mac's

/Story: Red Apple

/Chapter: The CMC vs the bullies plus Little Macintosh's Life Lesson

/Author: Polarmars9000

Red Apple

By Polarmars9000

Author's Note: this is the final chapter the Cast list will appear at the end also like the Official Series there will be a Celestia letter about their lessons only in some episodes that will occur

Its now the morning and Little Mac wakes up and sees Applejack and Applejuice were still sleeping then Little Mac gets off the bed and walks to the kitchen where Applebloom is " Good Morning Little Mac" Applebloom said

" oh Good morning Applebloom " "how come you didn't sleep with me" Little Mac thinked " well its just that you only have one part of the bed and i keep sleeping on the floor and makes me a little bit mad and it is really cold so for last night i slept with Applejack and Applejuice"

Little Mac Sees Applebloom having her bow tie on her head as usual Applebloom walks to Little Mac to Kiss Him on the Cheek again which Little Mac was surprised "thats for an Achievement" Applebloom said and Giggled Little Mac just stand there like a statue still shocked then he fell to the ground and sighed Applebloom giggled and Little Mac got up

"so what are getting for Breakfast" Applebloom asked Little Mac just looks around " i Don't Know is it just you and me waked up " Applebloom nodded side to side " No theres Big Macintosh" Little Mac Relieved " oh i glad because Applejack and Applejuice are still sleeping" " i don't worry about granny smith shes always a sleeper" Applebloom said and giggles

"yeah also we need to have something for breakfast and we head to school okay" "okay Little Mac hmmm oh i know maybe should have Some Regular Apples" the Little Mac jumped " sure why not" Applebloom and Little Mac try to get an Apple but it was hard to reach they fell but they didn't got hurt

Big Mac comes in and sees Little Mac and Applebloom on the floor of the kitchen " what do you guys want" Big Mac said then Little Mac gets up " Big Mac can you get two of those Apples so me and Applebloom can have it for breakfast" Big Mac rolls his eyes " sure why not Little Mac" Big Mac reached two Apples and gave them the Two Apples one for Little Mac and One for Applebloom

" thanks Big Mac" Little Mac said "eeyup" Big Mac said of his catchphrase then Big Mac heads outside to do his chores " i do like your big brother for some reason to me he looks perfect for my big sis Apple Bluehood" then Applebloom looked Puzzled " Whos Apple Bluehood" Little Mac drops gently the Apple and taunts" my big sis and she does look like you you might find out what she looks like if she is gonna be here sometime"

Applebloom blinks two times and nodded " Alright Little MAc" Swallows the part of the apple and she laughs.

Applejuice yawns when he wakes up and rubbing his eyes after that and he opens his eyes, he smiles for a while then when he looks at Applejack he loves smiles at Applejack" Oh Applejack" Applejuice said then Applejack wakes up when she sees Applejuice " Good Morning Applejuice" Applejack said then yawned " Good mornin' my sweet Little apple" Applejuice said Applejack giggled " nice Apple Cutie You want to Go Downstairs and Do Our chores" Applejuice asked

"sure Apple Cutie" then Applejack gets out of the bed and walks right to Applejuice Kiss him on the Lips Applejuice Grabs Applejack from her back body and lifts her up. " Oh Apple Cutie" " oh Applejack" Applejack and Applejuice Again kissed each other on the lips and make out while they head downstairs "mmmmm" Applejack humming with the making out then they got down stairs stop kissing for a while then Applejuice lets go of applejack but this time let her down Gently

" Thank you Applejuice" "your welcome Applejack now lets head to the kitchen" they both head into the kitchen but also looking each other without tilting their heads they got their head together and still love smile at each other "hmm" Applejack hummed "hmm" Applejuice also hummed when they got into the kitchen they see their fav little Siblings " Hi Applebloom Hi Little Mac" Both said " hi Applejuice hi Applejack" both Applebloom and Little Mac said

Applejuice Looks at Little Mac and Applejack looks at Applebloom "are you kids should be heading to school" Both Applejack and Applejuice said then Little Mac and Applebloom iris shranked cuz they were shocked " oh man lets go Applebloom" Little Mac said then he rushes out of the House " wait for Me Little Mac" Applebloom said then she zooms out of the house Applejack and Applejuice laughed " Oh Little Siblings try to rush " Applejuice giggles and puts Applejack to the wall " Maybe we can do something before we can do our chores Sweet Apple" applejuice loves smiles Applejack giggles " oh okay Apple Cutie" Applejack got close to Applejuice putting her hoove to applejuice's Chest to rub it " oh Applejack"

" Oh Apple Cutie" then they make out again they stay on the wall for a while then they head to the couch to make out " Oh Apple Cutie" "oh Applejack" they keep making out with each other.

-

Meanwhile Applebloom and Little Mac were trying not be late " oh crap i hope were not too late" Little Mac said they keep running an running and running and running til they got there and the bell didn't Rang " phew i glad were not late pheww" Little Mac said " i know right now lets just play til Ms. Cheerliee comes in and puts on the door" Then Applebloom and Little Mac trys to find there friends Emerald Titan was trying to ready for an surprise Attack Little Mac and Applebloom keeps walking to right behind of the School til" now ATTACK" Emerald Titan said

then Emerald Titan and Diamond Tiara attack Little Mac Emerald did a tackle and a big punch to the head even with Diamond Tiara Applebloom got punched in the air with the third punch and landed the ground very hard "APPLEBLOOM" Little Mac yelled to Applebloom "OW" Applebloom yelled " Emerald take this" Little Mac punched Emerald in the face one time sending his crown to the building " so Emerald if you want to beat us up you wont so likely" Little Mac launched Another Punch at Emerald "Applebloom now fight" he yelled to Applebloom then Applebloom finally Launches a punch at Diamond

Diamond Screams at the punch " take that Diamond Crudder" Applebloom said Diamond gets up Sliver Spoon and Platinum Fork launch a attack At Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle Sliver Hit Scootaloo in the head Platinum hit Sweetie Belle Scootaloo Punch sliver right in to her glasses sweetie Belle punched Platinum Right to the cheek " huh take that you stupid bullies" Scootaloo said then Scootaloo and Sweetie belle got to where Little Mac and Applebloom is " Alright Cutie Mark Crusaders lets prepare to attack Emerald and his friends okay" Little Mac asked " Okay Little Mac" Scootaloo said " alright no more running away" Sweetie belle said

" Alright Little Mac wait on your command" Applebloom said Platinum, Emerald, Diamond, and Sliver got up and try to ready for attack they keep walking around the CMC for 5 minutes then they attack " Now" Little Mac said then the CMC attacks the Bullies Applebloom launch a kick at Diamond for all the months that she was bullied by her. "take this bully brat all the months you bullied us" Applebloom said Sweetie belle Keeps Punching Platinum one to head, one to the stomach, and one for the upper body " ahhhhhhh" Platinum screamed "take that wimpy" Sweetie belle said

Scootaloo Keeps Punching Sliver Spoon right to the face and Stomach " Take those you stupid Cutie flankers or Crapper Flankers" "nice saying the word crap Scootaloo but now lets fight these guys" they keep punching them til they got up and Emerald launch a kick right into the face at Little Mac sending him to the wall "ow" he said he gets up scratch his head and Fights with Emerald.

-

They still keep fighting with one another Little Mac is a little bit injured in fact he keeps healing himself all the others are badly injured Emerald got swollen eye for Little Mac punching him in the face Platinum and Sliver's Glasses were fully brake of Sweetie belle and Scootaloo's Punches and kicks Diamond Mane is messed up Cuz of Applebloom's Noogies and bites Emerald launch a punch but too much pain caused him to give up and knock out Diamond trys to get up too but she knocked out Platinum and Sliver were the ones that got up they Punched Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle

sending them to the swings that Injured Scootaloo Wings and Sweetie's Horn " OOOOOWWWWWWWW" Both said the Little Mac jumped and Punched Platinum in the face allowing not to get up " Platinum" Sliver Said running and dodged Little Mac's Punch, and Sliver got to Platinum " Platinum i glad you still alive and alright but still injured" "uaghhhh" Platinum grunted trying to get up Platinum's Back cracks " ow!" Platinum screamed "Platinum just lay down okay im always with you okay" Sliver said " Okay Sliver i understand" then Platinum Love Smiles at Sliver and smooth around his mane

" Oh Sliver" "yes Platinum" Sliver said Readying about what Platinum is about to say " Sliver i think your the Most Beautiful Filly i ever seen in my entire life" Then Sliver and The others were Shocked " really Platinum you do" Sliver asked then she blushed " yes i do and your eyes are so beautiful that i feel like i just walk away with love" Sliver Blushed even more then she Looks away ad looks back at Platinum then she kisses him again "hmmmm" he grunted when Silver Kisses him everyone looked away thinking that is gross or something then Platinum looked shocked til he closed his eyes

they keep doing that til they let go of each other. " Oh Silver " " oh Platinum" both said when they both trying to get up and get the CMC but they were still injured and they give up and knocked everypony was shocked of what the CMC did to the bullies and after that they cheered " LITTLE MAC THAT WAS AMAZING" Snips said " Yeah you beat those bullies like a Tinfoil or beating rocks" Snails said " Thank you guys thank you" Little Mac said then Applebloom walked to Little Mac and Nuzzled Him. Little Mac was Shocked and smiled cuz of that " Oh Little Mac thank you for teaching me and mah friends how to fight without you

we wouldn't know how to fight Diamond and Sliver" Applebloom said Little MAc blushes and Looks away " oh Applebloom you welcome and yeah i am a good fighter" Applebloom trots closer to him " Also a Great boyfriend" Ten She kisses him on the cheek and made him shocked for while he looks at Applebloom and after that shock he blushes his below face Blushes and cheeks too " Oh Applebloom" " oh Little Mac" both said and nuzzled each other Sweetie belle and Scootaloo joined Applebloom and Little Mac and hugged them for being best friends.

-

comes in to the playground and sees Emerald, Platinum, Sliver, and Diamond on the ground Wounded she was mad of this " STUDENTS" Cheerliee yelled all the students go right to that she was mad " hi " the students said " Who Did this" pointing at the bullies. No one responded " well whos the one who took this beating on these Bullies" was still mad then Diamond Got up and swag her head around " it was those four " Diamond said walked to her and Points at the CMC and was Shocked " it is True they beated us up" Emerald Said trying to get up

The CMC looked sad when was mad at them " you four are in trouble but i will give you one chance to not be in trouble if i see this again you four will stay two hours after school okay" "yes " the CMC said then goes to Emerald and the others to bring them up to their Hooves " okay class lets inside okay" then the students follow to the class every student got right to their seats and started to do class. Meanwhile Applejack and Applejuice were outside do some apple bucking Applejuice for some reason able to apple buck without kicking them Applejack was impressed " Applejuice thats pretty amazing that you can apple buck trees without doing your kicks"

Applejuice Blushes " thanks Applejack its just my regular strength not my Nightmare-GAMERA strength" Applejack Giggled " do you do that in your other parts" Applejuice was surprised " yes i can but mostly use my hooves" Applejack laughs then she blushes after that she walks to Applejuice and Love Smiles at Him " Oh Apple Cutie what i like about you you are Pretty Strong i also love the way you like to battle i love that in a stallion even ones that are so Pretty Cute" Applejuice Blushed Applejack Rubs Applejuice's Chest using her hoove and Applejuice love smiles at Applejack " Oh Applejack i just love when you fight too i really like a Mare like you fight too but when you get injured and can't able to fight i will Always Protect you"

Applejack Blushes then launch a powerful kiss on the lips to Applejuice "ohmmm" Applejuice said Grunting for Applejack's Kiss. Applejuice fells to the ground with Applejack and they Make Out each other " Oh Applejack" "oh Apple Cutie" they keep making out. Meanwhile the bell rang meaning that every student heads home Applebloom and Little Mac try to head home but stop right to the middle by Diamond Tiara and Emerald Titan " well well well Applebloom and Little Mac nice to show you face trying to get home" Diamond said " ha ha yeah what she said" Emerald said " what do you two want" Little Mac said " oh nothing much Little Mac just want to talk to you" Emerald said taunting at Little Mac and Glaring at him " how so" Applebloom asked " How So How so oh Applebloom we just want to come to here that you two are very lucky to survive and got out of Trouble"

then Emerald Slap Hoof Applebloom in the face" til next time you guys wont be so lucky" Then Emerald and Diamond Walk away from Applebloom and Little Mac " man is Emerald Cruel" Applebloom said "you said it not me" Applebloom giggles " Oh Little Mac you are so funny lets head Home" they ran to sweet Apple Acres. Meanwhile Applejack and Applejuice were still making out with each other " Oh Apple Cutie" "oh Applejack" keep doing it til Applejuice got something in his mind " oh Crap i almost forgot something to do after Little Mac comes out of School" Applejuice gets up " Well see you in a while okay Applejack" Applejack kisses him in the cheek which made him Surprised again " *sighs*" Applejack Giggles Then Applejuice runs away " you go get him Sugarcube while i 'git somepony that is very bad with Little Mac" then Applejack gets her hat back on and heads right to the Entrance

Little Mac got to the entrance before Applejack cuz he was running faster than Applebloom " okay im here now time to find my brother" Little Mac Gulps as he find his brother Applejuice gone right to the tree house where Little Mac is gonna be at " Okay just in time i'll be waiting for my brother" Applejack got right to The Entrance and sees Applebloom " hey Applebloom you and i are gonna hang out okay just for a while" then Applebloom breaths in and out and starts to talk " Okay sis lets do it" then Applebloom and Applejack were walking around Sweet Apple Acres talking about Applejuice and Little Mac meanwhile Little Mac was trying to find Applejuice finally he founds the tree house and starts to climb up and once thats done he sees Applejuice " brother im here" Then Applejuice looks at Little Mac " oh hey Little Mac" Then Little Mac flinches " Little Mac i want to talk to you that you need to quit bragging about some stuff okay i know you were Protecting Applebloom but Little Mac you cant fight anypony

else okay also the only ones you can fight is Emerald and his friends just fight them with out being caught i heard you got caught once today and i was disappointing of you" Little Mac feels bad for him self " im sorry brother emerald and his friends attacked Me and Applebloom so we fought them before Cheerlie comes to school also i leanred about this that you should stick up to your friends when they are in danger and plus you shouldn't fight without a reason one more that you should always tell the truth of something don't lie" Little Mac said to his weird suspicious speech " thats right and you shoould teel that to the princess" Little Mac and Applejuice laughed.

-

" Dear Princess Celestia today i learned that you should stick up to your friends when they are in danger also you should always tell the truth also you shouldn't fight without a reason and last thing you're a great princess my friend Applebloom have some fun with me at school today and some old bullies of mine got here and try to ruin my life but i got right to them and fought them til they are knocked yours Truly Little Macintosh"Spike was Writing down his lesson for today Applejuice and Applejack were nuzzling each other and gave a hug also Applejack giving another kiss on the cheek to Applejuice made him Surprised and fainted Applejack giggles and Applebloom hangs out with Little mac.

alright end of this story episode here is the cast list:

Me: Applejuice, Dusk Shine

Ashleigh Ball : Applejack

Nicole Oliver:

Michelle Cereber: Applebloom

Unknown Actors: Twist, Snips,Snails, and other characters

Brendan Huber (My friend): Little Macintosh

Jake Lloyd (child): Platinum Fork

Justin Wilen: Emerald Titan

Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle

Cathy Weseluck: Spike, Barbara

Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo

Cast list last okay

THE END

Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle

others are in unknown voice actors


End file.
